The invention has application to a wide variety of surgical procedures and one such procedure relates to a method of resolving female incontinence, which involves insertion of a filament which is to be fixed to the ligamentous tissue to either side of the vagina in order to reconstitute the ligamentary support for the urethra and/or vaginal wall. In the past such filaments have either been fixed to the pubic bone or alternatively the rectus abdominous muscle or left “tension free” in that muscle.
The inventor is the principal author of an article entitled “Role of the Pelvic Floor in Bladder Neck Opening and Closure II: Vagina” which appeared in the International Urogynecology Journal (1997) 8:69-73. In that article it was identified the “connective tissue laxity in the vagina or its supporting ligaments is the prime cause of symptoms of stress, urgency and abnormal emptying”. As a result in the case of a lax vagina, at least some of the muscular activity which is applied to maintain continence is taken up in resolving the vaginal laxity rather than control of the urethra. Therefore in rectifying the problem it is desirable to establish a situation in which the relationship between the existing muscular and ligamentory support can be reestablished